A fence constructed of interlocking fence panels is provided. A panel assembly comprises a plurality of generally rectangular panel members assembled in interlocking relationship. Each panel member has a substantially flat planar main body and two side edges that interconnect with adjacent panel members. After the panels are interlocked together, the interlocking components on the inner walls of the side edges are covered by the smooth outer walls of the side edges.